Carol
|modspecial = |actor =Audrey Wasilewski |dialogue =Carol.txt |level =1→20→30 (Broken Steel only) |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 25→120→170 (Broken Steel only) Carry Weight: 200 Critical Chance: 5% Damage Resistance: 3% Unarmed Damage: 1.15 Poison Resistance: 15% Radiation Resistance: 6% |alignment =Good |baseid = |refid = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Yellow |hairstyle =HairGhoulF03 |height =1.00 |factions =UnderworldCarolAndGretaFaction UnderworldCarolsPlaceFaction UnderworldResidentFaction |class =VendorDrinks |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul }} |content2= |content3= }} Carol is a female ghoul residing in the Underworld in 2277. She runs Carol's Place with her partner Greta. Background Born in 2051, Carol was alive for the events of the Great War of 2077. Living in Washington DC, Carol and her father had sought safety in a fallout shelter within the city properCarol.txt - Line 48: I do... I was in a shelter with my father when the bombs hit. In DC, we had the luxury of getting a warning after the west coast was... gone..., after the Chinese first strike destroyed the West Coast. Carol had barely entered the shelter, and was turning back to find her father who had stopped to help another familyCarol.txt - Line 50: He stopped to help this one family, and I looked up and called his name... there was a flash of light, brighter than anything you can imagine., when the thermal pulse from a nuclear explosion flash-vaporized him and knocked her unconscious. Hours later, Carol awoke and ran back to hopefully find him, but instead she only found his shadow permanently burned into a wall. Other survivors then took Carol back into the shelter. Carol did not stay in the shelter long, however. After the nuclear barrages ended, Carol ventured out into the city to seek a place to survive. Much of the city had either been reduced to rubble or was still aflame following the nuclear bombardment, but Carol was able to find safety in the relatively-undamaged Museum of History's "Afterlife" exhibit. Carol has been there ever since. Over time, more survivors gravitated to the Museum, almost all carrying stories of the lawlessness and chaos of the wasteland. This further convinced Carol to remain in the Museum. However, as time passed, Carol and many of the other survivors began noticing odd physiological changes, with dry, flaking skin being dominant. Although the rate at which the disorder progressed varied from person to person, the end result was ghoulification: the entire population of the Museum had become ghouls. While some had eventually turned mad or even become glowing ones, others, like Carol, just accepted their transformations. It is unknown if these "mad" ghouls were ferals or if they just went insane from the psychological damage caused by the transformation. Carol is perhaps the sweetest ghoul you'll ever meet. The fact that she's a hideously deformed ghoul hasn't stopped her from wearing a sundress, smiling pleasantly, or sharing a warm hello with anyone who crosses her path. She always wanted to open a bed and breakfast, and Carol's Place is her dream come true, although everyone has noticed that she's been a bit down lately.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Relationships Carol met another ghoul named Greta in the mid-2210s, whom it is implied she is in a relationship withCarol.txt Line 60: No one bothered us down here, and we were happy enough to leave them alone. And once my Greta showed up, it was a good enough life for me.. For over sixty years, the two have jointly run Carol's Place, with Carol handling sleeping arrangements and Greta serving foodCarol.txt - Line 42: That's right. Her and I have been together for... oh... about 60 years now.. At an unspecified time prior to the emergence of the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101, Carol befriended and "adopted" a ghoul named Gob. This caused a small rift between her and Greta, which Carol would later ascribe to jealousy. Whether or not that was correct, Gob later moved out and carried on the family tradition as a barkeep in Megaton, and the relationship between Carol and Greta stabilized, though Carol often worries about Gob's well-being. Daily schedule Carol performs basic hotel keeping duties such as sweeping and renting out beds. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head: Carol can point out that Mister Crowley's supposed hate for smoothskins is not the real reason for his assassination assignment. Effects of player's actions * If both Gob and Greta are killed, Carol will become despondent and mope around in her shop. Other interactions * Although Carol is hesitant to talk about her experiences during and since the War, she will tell her story if encouraged. * When talking to Carol, you can ask her about Gob. If you blew up Megaton and tell her that you killed Gob everyone in Underworld (except Doctor Barrows, his assistant, and sometimes Tulip and Willow) becomes hostile towards you (including Charon, even if he is your follower). If you didn't blow up Megaton, but killed Gob, only Carol will become hostile to you. Killing her in self defense will not result in any Karma loss. * If you mention you think Gob is a slave, Carol will say she's sad for him, but is glad to know he's safe. She also asks you to take a message to himCarol.txt - Lines 36-38. * If you just tell her that Gob is dead, she will become very sad and start talking about how she was "thinking about Gob" every time you chat with herCarol.txt - Line 31: No! Not Gob... I'm... I'm sorry... I need some time alone.... * Carol claims that she was "a little girl" when the bombs fell, and her story of "looking up" at her father seems to support this. Therefore, her birth date of 2051 (which would make her 25 at the youngest in 2077) must be a mistaken memory. However, she could mean relatively as she is over 200 years old. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Carol appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Carol es:Carol fr:Carol pl:Carol ru:Кэрол (Fallout 3) uk:Керол (Fallout 3)